really_big_shipfandomcom-20200213-history
Galvin
Goddamn tank bot. Appearance Somewhat shiney metal, although with several stains, dents, chips and surface rust marks. This is one humanoid synthetic that doesn't make any effort to actually look like a human. He doesn't even appear to be a modern design, more like the early models with lots of sharp edges and boxy shapes instead of the smooth, sleek designs used today. His eyes are fitted into his head, just a slight blue blow emanating from those encased bulbs and sensors. Said head sits atop a... turret neck, pretty much. It allows 325 degrees of rotation, as well as up and down angling. Most of his body is boxy, sometimes curved. The only other particularly eye catching feature, assides from his obviously armoured chasis, is the treads on his feet. Although he tends to step, he is capable of moving surprisingly quickly by planting his feet and essentially acting like a bipedal tank. He's big. Not massively so, but will tower over most standard humanoids. His footsteps clunk and thunder under the weight of all that machinery. Occassionally there'll be a minor oil leak or a hiss of steam, likely from his internal lubricant and heat distribution systems. If you listen, you can hear the low rumbling of what might be an engine from inside his stomach, the tick-tock of clockwork gears and the whirring of fans, among other strange sounds. Damn this machine is ancient... He carries a very large pistol by his right hip. It looks like a revolver, fitted with a scope and laser right, and interestingly with two rotating cylinders in sequence. This configuration allows for interestingly customisable ammunition with the round being fitted to the cartridge immediately before firing. It is a very old, but reliable system for high power ammunition. Personality Rather cold and calculating, as you would expect from such an old machine. But that said, he does not appear to be entirely devoid of emotion. His face has been designed to very subtly distort to assist with displaying emotions, which generally range from neutral to moderately grumpy. Whatever emotional programming he has, it appears to be limited. Or maybe he's just too old to give a damn anymore. History Galvin's history isn't entirely clear, although there is some speculation. The earliest official records of him are from an automaton workers uprising in a mining colony established in Debris Field Gamma 972, although this is a good few thousand years ago. It isn't clear if he fought for the workers or the security forces sent in to quell them, with several disabled synthetics and discontinued biologicals attributed to him on both sides. Several records pop up here and there. Encounters with pirates, other wars, the occassional bounty (both collected by him, and put on him). It's clear that he is a battle bot through and through. Somewhere along the line, he found his way to RBS in a scrap trader's barge. A confident "nah, this hunk o' junk hasn't moved in years!" from the trader, followed by a few hearty bumps of his fist on the head of the old bot seems to have reactivated him, much to the fright of everyone nearby. Now he lives here. It should be noted that Galvin exhibits characteristics that indicate more advanced workings than his design would indicate. Increased intelligence and processing speed, fast movement for his size and weight, stunningly accurate targetting protocols... Rumors of why this is range from him recieving numerous upgrades over the centuries to him already being more advanced than he should have been in his first appearance. Category:IC Category:Synthetics Category:Portent